Beast
The Beast (also known as Prince Adam) is the deuteragonist and one of two main protagonists of Beauty and the Beast. He is voiced by Robby Benson. Adam is a prince who is spoiled, unkind and selfish who was put to the test by an enchantress disguised as a beggar woman to see his heart. When he pushed her away, she casts a spell on him to transform into a beast and everyone into objects. She gave him a rose as a deadline reminder that he has until his 21st year to learn to love and earn a woman's love in return. If not, then he'll remain as a beast eternally. He took Belle prisoner in exchange for her father's freedom, believing that Belle is the one to break the spell. Later on, Belle and the Beast grew into friendship and slowly eventually fall in love. When the spell has broken, he is turned back into human and he and Belle are presumed married. Trivia * The Beast's voice actor, Robby Benson, also voiced Phoebe's old teacher, Mr. Archibald Seedplot, in the episode, Goes to Seed. *The Beast is portrayed by Dan Stevens in the 2017 live-action remake. * The Beast appeared in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. He appeared once again on Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast : The Enchanted Christmas. * Also in Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, The Beast and Benny form a brotherly bond similar to that of Johnny and Simba. * The Beast met Winnie the Pooh and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. * The Beast will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School. * The Beast met Tino and his friends in Tino's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. * The Beast met Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa in Simba, Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. * The Beast met Danny and his friends in Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. * The Beast will meet Team Lightyear in Team Lightyear's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. * The Beast met Yogi Bear and his friends in Yogi Bear's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. * The Beast met Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends and Luke in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast''. * The Beast met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in Beauty and the Beast. * The Beast will meet Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. * The Beast will meet SpongeBob and his friends in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Beauty and the Beast. * The Beast will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. * The Beast will meet Aladar, his family, and his friends in Aladar's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *The Beast will meet Sonic and the others in Sonic Storm Adventures of Re: Kingdom Hearts and will meet them again in Sonic Storm Adventures of Re: Kingdom Hearts 2 Gallery Beast.jpg|The Beast Tumblr lxxorgJIxl1qd1ioao1 1280-1-.jpg|Prince Adam and Belle together Prince Adam.png|Prince Adam CxUDpakWQAEzt7S.jpg|The Beast (2017) beauty-and-the-beast-prince-maurice (2).jpg|Prince Adam (Live action 2017) Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Legendary creatures Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Anti Heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Reformed characters Category:Not completely evil. Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Misunderstood characters Category:Kings Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Monsters Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Husbands Category:Pure of Heart Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Wrestlers Category:Grumpy characters Category:Singing characters Category:Beasts Category:Deuteragonist Category:Princes Category:Revived characters Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Temperamental Characters Category:In-Love Characters Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Characters that appear in The Lion King 1 1/2 Category:Males Category:Speedsters Category:Strong Characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Characters who have their rage Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroic characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Bond Creators Category:Bond Protectors Category:Protective Characters Category:Merciful characters Category:Barney's Allies Category:Stubborn characters Category:Rich characters Category:Mutated characters Category:Gentle Giants Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Rich Heroes Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Male Damsels Category:Master of Disguise Category:Hybrids Category:Fighters Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Arrogant characters Category:In love heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Animal Heroes Category:Unwanted characters Category:Humanoid Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Good Darkness Category:Animal Kindness Category:Titular Heroes Category:Transformed Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Control Freaks Category:Anti Villains Category:Chaotic Good Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Love Interests Category:Fathers Category:Neutral Characters Category:False Antagonist Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Clawed Heroes Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Live-action characters Category:Characters who are easily tricked by villains Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Riders Category:Former villains Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Master of Hero Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Allies Category:Treehouse Comix Adventure Crew Members Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:The Loonatics’s Adventure allies Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Redeemed